monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sun Wukong
Sun Wukong is a legendary monster in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. She is part of the Black Alice faction. Biography Sun Wukong first appears in Part 1, during Kagetsumugi’s exhibition of her creations to Black Alice. Luka and the party meet Sun Wukong in person while trying to figure out who is responsible for the disappearance of all the minotaurs. They end up fighting, but she ate too much and is defeated. In any case, it turns out she wasn’t responsible and she goes off to eat some more while the party continues on to look for the real mastermind behind it all. Monsterpedia Entry “A legendary monster that existed in ancient times. Proud of her exceptional combat abilities, she supposedly fought alongside humans on occasions, but her legends have been forgotten. There used to an adventure story where she was the main character, but ever since it was forbidden by the Goddess Ilias, the book upon which it was written has also been erased from this world. While she has a rough personality, she is not cruel. She has a strong chivalrous spirit, and enjoys both adventure and combat. In addition to being a master of martial arts, she can also use a variety of magic. While she is currently fulfilling her obligation to Black Alice for resurrecting her, she prefers to act of her own free will and is not totally obedient to her.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe *'Explosive Fist' – 4 Random Foes, Physical Attribute *'Deva’s Palm' – One Foe, Auto Hit, Physical, Holy Attribute, Ascension 10% *'Spinning Club Strike' – All Foes, Physical Attribute, Attack Down 50% *'Strumming Footjob' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute *'Strong Handjob' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Busty Paizuri' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Ferocious Fellatio' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Confuse' – All Foes, Magical, Confusion 75% *'Enhance Attack' – Self Buff, ATK 150% for 6 Turns Strategy Mini is effective here, so bring a fairy if you’re having trouble. She’s mostly a brute-force, physical fighter, so evasion or defence boosters should be helpful too. Petrification is somewhat effective too, so use that if you have it, but don’t worry if you don’t. Most elements are equally effective except Ice. She’s not the boss of the area, so she shouldn’t be too difficult. Evaluation “Sun Wukong!? Why is she walking among mortals? Sun Wukong excels at melee combat. In addition to using pleasure attacks, you can use self defensive buffs and confusion. She resists ice based attacks, however other elements might prove to be reasonably effective. Although she has a high resistance to status ailments, some can still be very effective. Petrification can also prove effective. It’s unusual for a boss to be weak to petrification, so why not give it a shot? Now go, oh Brave Luka. It feels good to put that monkey down for the first time in a while.” Gallery 1426380179741.png Ct seitentaisei1.png|Cut-in 1 80 seitentaisei st02.png|2nd Pose 80 seitentaisei st03.png|3rd Pose Trivia *Sun Wukong (Seiten Taisei, Son Goku) is a figure from Journey to the West, a much referenced classic of Chinese literature. Category:Monsters Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Makiya Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Bosses Category:Demi-Human Category:Super Boss